Going Away
by Kypriotha
Summary: Tris visits Glaki to tell her she's going away and Glaki has an idea. Written for the Fief Goldenlake Holiday Wishing Tree.


**Going Away**

Gift for Rachy

Wishing list prompt: Circle & Glaki fic

_30th day of Carp Moon, 1043 K.F  
>Summersea, Emelan<em>

Tris climbed the ladder, emerging onto the roof only slightly out of breath. After treating herself to on glance around the familiar setting, she crawled over the peak of the roof to find Glaki leaning against the chimney of Discipline Cottage. At eight years of age, she had left behind the scared little girl Tris had first met in Tharios and gained confidence as a young mage student. Tris set a puff of magic ahead of her so Glaki would know she was coming and crawled over to her. She was rewarded with Glaki's beaming smile, to which she couldn't help giving one in return. It was so nice to see someone who was always genuinely and unconditionally glad to see her, especially after the tense months living with her siblings in Daja's house.

"Tris!" Glaki's voice was filled with happiness as she moved over to make room for Tris. "You came to see me. That's two visits in one week!" A small frown appeared. "You don't usually come twice a week. Is something wrong?"

Tris sighed. Glaki was becoming so much more observant. "No, it's not...nothing's wrong. It's just...Sandry has to go visit her cousins. In Namorn. And her Uncle's worried about her. So he asked Briar and Daja and I to go with her. You understand, don't you Glaki? She's my sister. I have to go with her. And you need to stay here, with Lark and Little Bear. I'll need someone to look after him whilst I'm gone. Can you do that for me?"

Despite the tears welling up in her eyes, Glaki nodded. "I'll look after him good, I promise."

Tris smiled, the gentleness she reserved only for animals and Glaki showing on her face. "I knew I could count on you. Now, would you like to come down and have some tea?"

Glaki followed Tris into the house and down to kitchen where Lark was getting the tea ready. She smiled at them as they took their seats at the table. "Did you work everything out?"

Glaki nodded. "I'm going to look after Little Bear." She paused, staring into her cup before glancing at Tris again. "Namorn is where Uncle Keth is from, isn't it?"

Tris nodded.

"Will you visit his family?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to. I think we'll be busy at court, and on Sandry's lands." Tris didn't add that she was still too nervous about her newfound powers to be around other mages much, but Lark, sensing her hesitance, gave Glaki a slight shake of her head. Glaki knew to leave it at that. Gazing glumly into her tea cup again, Glaki suddenly visibly brightened. Tris glanced warily at Lark. She knew that look. Lark just smiled in return.

"Can we give you a going away party? Oh please? We could have it here. I'd help. Please Tris. Please Lark!" Glaki gazed beseechingly at the two adults.

Lark hesitated, thinking about Briar on his return to Discipline. "Maybe it would be better to have it at Daja's house." Lark glanced at Tris. "If you want it."

Tris looked at Glaki's pleading face and her heart melted. She couldn't refuse her, not after all they'd been through together. "That would be fine. More than fine. The others will be so pleased."

Glaki's smile was so wide it almost split her face in half.

***

On the day of the party, Tris stood by the kitchen door, one eye on the food and one eye on the party. The living rooms on the ground floor would full of their friends – their former teachers and students, Moonstream, Skyfire, Gorse, the Duke, his Seneschal and Yazmin. Each of her foster siblings conversed with this guest and that, happy and smiling. If anyone noticed they didn't talk to each other, no one said anything.

In the midst of it all was Glaki. Clearly in her element, she moved from guest to guest, smiling and offering round trays of food she had carefully helped Tris prepare. Watching her foster siblings interact with her, the way she made them feel at ease, loosened the tight feeling in Tris' chest. She was glad they all got one last night of relaxation before beginning the long trip north.


End file.
